rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Johnson
Lex Johnson is the main protagonist in the episode "The Cast". Lex is a teenage boy who recently transferred from his former school St. Catherines because he couldn't fit in with the private school kids. At his new school, Lex started hanging out with the Scott brothers Dexter and Sterling who mostly felt sorry for him. One night, Lex, Dexter, Sterling started pulling pranks on the neighbors, until they arrived at Ms. Hibou's house. Matt and Dexter tried to tell Lex that it wasn't a good idea to mess with Ms. Hibou, but Lex refused to listen and threw an egg at her window. Once the lights were on Lex and his friends ran away, Lex got startled by one of Ms. Hibou's cats tripped and broke his arm, when he saw someone in the distance he called for help until the person arrived, it was Ms. Hibou holding the carton of eggs Lex had earlier. Lex panicked and blamed the incident on his friends. The next day, Lex was wearing an itchy cast with his mother comforting him as he looked outside the window he sees the Scott brothers being arrested by Officer Griggs. That Night, Lex suddenly heard noises coming from his cast and called his mother telling her that something is inside his cast his mother couldn't hear anything and told Lex to stop the scratching and go to sleep. At School Officer Griggs approached Lex to ask him some questions, once Griggs left Lex ran out of school in horror (after seeing a tail slither back inside the cast) and asked his mother to take him to the hospital. The Doctor takes an X-ray photo of Lex's cast and sees nothing inside but his arm, as the doctor provides medicine to help with the itching. Lex then received a uniform from Officer Griggs about being neighborhood watch patrol, but runs into his friends who are forced to do community service after being framed for egging Ms. Hibou's house. Lex's mother went to a bowling game with her friends and left Lex alone trying not to scratch the inside of his cast, as he fell asleep he woke up in shock to see Ms. Hibou appear in his room. As Ms. Hibou reveals that mice have been nesting inside Lex's cast which freaked Lex out and caused Lex to saw off the cast, but Ms. Hibou wanted Lex to keep the cast on so the mice can grow big and fat to feed her cats. Lex refused that option and continued to saw off the cast. Lex was then seen being taken into an ambulance and had finally confessed to the paramedic that he was the one who egged Ms. Hibou's house and that she tried to get revenge, but still got away with it. Lex whispered to the paramedic "If we stay quiet, they'll go away." as he stared in horror of the mice scattering around the ambulance. Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists